This invention pertains to a pressurized lubrication system for lubricating the components within the valve cover of an internal combustion engine and more particularly, a high performance internal combustion engine.
In high performance internal combustion engines where the average RPM may be on the order of 5000-7000 RPM (as compared to a conventional internal combustion engine where the average RPM may be on the order of 2500-3000 RPM), it is not only desirable but a necessity to provide adequate lubrication to the rocker assemblies and valve stems of each engine. Should there be inadequate lubrication the valve might overheat and stick and the internal combustion engines might be damaged or even destroyed for all practical purposes.
There have been suggestions in the prior art for lubricating the valves, valve stems, rocker arms and like components within the valve cover of an internal combustion engine however, none of the prior art presently known is suggestive of the pressurized lubricating system of the present invention. Barrett U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,094 shows a perforated pipe in a cover or casing for dripping oil onto parts to be lubricated. Layman U.S. Pat. No. 1,491,710 reveals a lubricating system for an internal combustion engine that includes a plurality of reservoirs and a wick associated with each reservoir. Baxter U.S. Pat. No. 1,916,248 pertains to a system for both cleaning and lubricating the valve stems in an engine. The arrangement of Baxter includes a lubricant reservoir 3 and a lubricant vapor chamber 4, the reservoir having nozzles 5 and the chamber provided with orifices 6. Wellman U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,506 reveals a valve guide lubricator comprising a distributor pipe 25 with a plurality of downwardly directed apertures 33 therein. When the engine is operating, a portion of the oil delivered to the oil distributor is forced into distributor pipes 25, where it is permitted to escape through the apertures 33 arranged one above each of the valve stems 9. Ullrich U.S. Pat. No. 2,057,123 discloses an arrangement for lubricating and cooling engine vanes by utilizing solely the intake suction developed by the pistons reciprocating in their cylinders. Fulton U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,863 relates to apparatus for oiling overhead valves of an engine comprising a tray 36 having a plurality of holes 64, 65 therein for permitting gravity feed of oil onto parts to be lubricated.